


A Sky Full Of Stars

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anfield, But it gets fluffy, Fluff, IDK OK, Liverpool fc - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: Emre lies on the pitch staring at what feels like a galaxy of stars, even though he knows that is impossible. He stares at them and re-lives the goal he scored earlier today, and thinks of nothing and everything at the same time





	

It's late.  

Its late but the Anfield lights are still shining down, causing a cast over the whole pitch. The stadium is empty. Silent. Still and almost eerie, with no people cheering or singing. 

Emre finds it odd when Anfield is empty and not buzzing with electric energy and a certain sort of magic in the air.

The dark haired German walks to the middle of the pitch and lies down facing the Kop. He looks up to the sky; it's dark and for some reason the stars look brighter tonight. Almost magical.  

He lets out a breath and takes in the air of the night, listens to the low hum in the background, and focuses just enough to still hear the crowd singing. To still hear the chorus of You'll Never Walk Alone running through the air, and feel the electricity that runs from the stands to the pitch; almost like the fans generate the energy themselves and transfer it to the game.  

Emre loves that, loves the feeling the fans give him, like he can do anything, be anyone he wants. Like if they sing hard enough, Emre can be a legend, even if it's for two minutes. Even if it won't last and they won't remember his name. Emre wants to feel special; wants that a lot, wants to be something,  _someone._  

 

He doesn’t know why he's here. Everyone left a while after the game. After the celebratory hugs and special handshakes and banter, after the lads settled down enough to shower and eat. The locker room was always a special place to be after a win, the lads were always a little bit happier, like this weight they're carrying was a little bit lighter, like all the training sessions and harsh drills had paid off for _something_. Even if it won't last, even though it _never_ lasts and there's always new pain around the corner, it still meant the world to win. To show the world that they are special, even if it was for two minutes.  

A win boosted morale, and that was so much better than the energy after a loss because Emre knows all too well what that felt like.   

Emre lies on the pitch staring at what feels like a galaxy of stars, even though he knows that is impossible. He stares at them and re-lives the goal he scored earlier today, and thinks of nothing and everything at the same time.  

The grass feels cool under his back, relaxing after running for 90 minutes, different from the shower he took. This feels refreshing and peaceful which is a change from the constant drills in training and the 90 minutes running and pressing down opponents on the pitch. From the constant chatter from his teammates, and singing from the Brazilians, and tactics from the bosses and Hendo giving his captain talks. And the banter from Loris. Emre never gets a break from that. 

 

It's quiet.  

He likes it. 

Until he feels someone lie down next to him.  

Emre doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even turn to see who it is. Can feel who it is when they lie down next to him like this has happened a thousand times before. It feels as familiar as playing in red. He feels them settle down and doesn’t say a word because Emre doesn’t want to break the quiet. Wants to stay in the silent for as long as he can because this is the most relaxed he's felt in two years, from the constant buzz of being at Liverpool and the expectations he has to live up too.  

Emre wants to stare at the stars for as long as possible until the blonde next to him lets out a sigh into the cold dark air.

Emre knew Loris at the youth teams in Germany but they never really interacted so he never knew him, not really. But now, now Emre doesn’t think he can live a life without Loris. The blonde is everywhere. Loris gravitated towards him when he transferred here, the obvious language similarity being a factor, but since then they've become inseparable.  

Emre doesn’t know how he feels about that. 

 

Loris banters with him all the time, steals his hair wax, and makes Emre make him food because he's hopeless in the kitchen. He gets jealous when Emre pets Hugo, (Emre thinks it because Hugo likes him more than Loris), but Emre pets him anyway and buys Hugo toys and treats, and he steals food off Emre's plate on purpose. And he ruins Emre's selfies and touches his hair just when Emre spent forever getting it right, _especially_ when Emre is having a good hair day. He makes Emre's life hell. 

Emre hates it. 

He doesn’t know if he could live without it, because even though Loris teases him all the damn time, he's still the first to ask him if needs a lift anywhere, and he gets Emre a snack when he gets one for himself, and Emre has made himself home in Loris' apartment with his dog and they may banter all the time but Emre notices the small things too and he doesn’t know if he could live without them. Doesn't know if he can live without this blonde idiot who's overtaken his life and left a mark in it; like the way a star dies and leaves a black hole. A mark like that Emre thinks as he stares at the universe. 

Emre thinks legends are like blackholes. Legends who leave a mark on history, who never really die out but who never really shine as bright again. That thought makes him sad but in a universe so big, a mark symbolises life and a past many people won't remember but will still realise it existed.  

Maybe his fate isn't to be a legend with a mark in history. 

Maybe it’s the blonde boy lying next to him. 

Maybe its none of those things but Emre has time to figure it out because Emre's gotten used to having this blonde haired, overly cheeky man, in his life.  

 

Loris lets out another sigh, whispers, 'Is scoring worldies your thing now?'.  

Emre doesn’t turn to him, just lets the words flow through the air until he hears them, and he can't bring himself to respond back above a whisper either, because noise would ruin this moment, would break the bubble they have enclosed themselves in and Emre doesn’t want that. Wants to stay hear forever, at least for two minutes longer.  

Whispers back, 'Why you got a problem with that idiot', because even in the quiet, bickering with each other is their Thing. That will never change.  

'No, not a problem, just don’t wanna see you getting too big for your boots, gotta keep that big ego of yours in check'. 

Emre stretches his arm out and wacks Loris in the face, and usually, when they aren't here, lying under the stars and the infamous Anfield lights, usually Loris would hit him back and they would get into a huge scuffling fight.

But he doesn’t, he just laughs, whispers, 'It was an epic goal Em, keep it up', in a tone Emre doesn’t really hear from Loris. Emre never experiences the serious side of Loris, he sees it in training and games, knows that Loris is a hard worker who always has his head down, but he doesn’t talk to Emre like this. In a voice that tells Emre he means every word he's saying right now.

Loris doesn’t do feelings. Neither does Emre but the dark haired German thinks this is as close he will get to ever hearing Loris say anything meaningful. Or at least with emotion like this. 

 

So Emre turns his head, slowly, like they aren't quite on earth, like this bubble they are in is in slow motion and is forcing Emre to move slower. Slower than the ninety mile per minute pace he's used too. Almost like he isn't moving at all. Like time has been sucked through a vacuum and everything is moving infinitely slower.   

Emre turns his head and so does Loris. 

Emre meets blue eyes, which have sparks of grey at the centre, and in the light they turn bright blue with a kaleidoscope of greens and browns. Emre meets blue eyes that have a certain light to them, almost like they're shining brighter than the lights, maybe brighter than the stars. Emre doesn’t know how poetic he's feeling right now.  

Emre meets blue eyes and Loris meets brown eyes, brown eyes that sparkle under the lights, eyes that could almost shine bright enough to replace the stars. Eyes that have a galaxy of colour in them.

Loris is feeling poetic tonight.  

Emre doesn’t say anything, just smiles, a small smile but its all in the brightness of his eyes, Loris can see it, see the emotions and words he wont say but its ok because Loris can read him. Has spent months getting to know Emre, getting to know the person he is, and how he trains and his dry humour, and the way he styles his hair just right and the lines in his face when he gets mad or when he laughs. Emre doesn't have to say anything because Loris _knows_.

So Loris smiles back, smiles back in the cold dark air of the night, under the stars and Anfield lights and he doesn't have to say anything either because even though it isn't written in the stars, it's reflected through the brightness in his eyes and Emre _knows_ too.

They don’t speak for the first time in months but it's ok because they know each other and even if it's for two minutes they can both appreciate the silence. 

 

Emre and Loris lie on the cool grass under the Anfield lights, and they don’t think and they don’t speak, but they _know_ , and even though they will be back to hard drills and tactics and the bosses screaming at them tomorrow, they got their two minutes. 

So Emre reaches down and tangles tanned fingers with pale ones. Runs his thumb across knuckles and feels soft calluses rub against his palm. Maybe they won't say the words right now but they know. And that’s all that Emre needs.  

 

Forever isn't guaranteed in a world where time is infinite and never stops but they got the two minutes of silence they craved and needed. They got two minutes of silence that was full of a thousand unsaid words but they both know they didn’t need to say a single thing. Emre understands why the stars look brighter tonight and it has nothing to with the stars and everything to do with his heart and with the man lying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get the whole unsaid thing and time telling the story but I don’t think im talented enough to do that tell me how it feels.  
> love confessions and the galaxies, thats fanfic my guy  
> thanks for reading guys xx  
> 


End file.
